villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Butch
'Butch '''and '''Woim '''are the main antagonists in the 1994 comedy-family film, ''The Little Rascals, ''adapted from the series of short cartoons called ''Our Gang. They are bullies who pick on the Little Rascals, mainly Alfalfa. Butch is portrayed by Sam Saletta and Woim is portrayed by Blake Jeremy Collins. Butch Butch is the leader of the two and the smarter, making him the leading antagonist. He wears a black cap and has brown hair. Woim Woim is Butch's ally and the second antagonist. He is dimwitted and this causes numerous problems for then throughout the movie. He has reddish-orange hair. Role Butch and Woim are first seen at the beginning of the film follower the Little Rascals and making plans to beat them in the upcoming go-cart race. They tried out their go-cart, but it immediately slowed to a stop, blocking Alfalfa. Butch and Woim took their anger out on Alfalfa and chased him, only to get spraypainted. They then decided to resort to cheating. They tried to steal the Little Rascals' go-cart, the Blur, and use it as their own in the race. They used some cash to lure away Porky and Buckwheat, who were guarding the Blur, and then went to steal the go-cart. However, they triggered a booby-trap that drenched them in pickles. Soon after, they started chasing Alfalfa and Spanky, but the two Little Rascals members dressed up as girls, which tricked the bullies, and then Alfalfa and Spanky tricked them into getting kicked out. Soon after, Spanky (still dressed as a girl), came out while Alfalfa, who had gotten out of his clothes and was in his underwear, tried to sneak away. However, a tree branch hooked onto Spanky's wig and pulled it off, revealing himself and resulting in another chase, leading them to Alfalfa, who they proceed to chase instead. But Alfalfa escapes. Later on, they steal the Blur when the Little Rascals are having an argument. They recolor it and use it for the race. The Little Rascals then make the Blur 2, and enter that go-cart in the race. During the race, Butch and Woim cheat, nearly blowing Alfalfa and Spanky off course if Darla, dressed as Waldo (another villain), hadn't intervened. Alfalfa and Spanky won the race, much to Butch and Woim's anger. They tried to beat up Alfalfa, but this time Alfalfa stood up to them and knocked Butch out and Woim, not wanting to get hurt, throws himself into a pile of pig slop. Gallery Woim.jpg Similar Villains *Scott Tenorman & Trent Boyett (South Park) *Cooter & Seabass] (Clarence) *Harry & Marv (Home Alone) *Tad and Chad (The Fairly OddParents) *Waluigi & Wario (Super Mario Bros) *Scut Farkus & Grover Dill (A Christmas Story) *Nelson Muntz & Dolph Starbeam (The Simpsons) *Robbie Valentino & Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Plankton & Kevin C. Cucumber (SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:Kid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Bullies Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Living Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:The Simpsons Villains